Ginny's Friend
by Kiara Rosalee
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and becomes Ginny's best friend, and now she must face everything that Ginny does.


Chapter One

I am making my way through the crowded Kings Cross Station. People continually bump into me like I'm not even there. Finally, I get to the wall between platforms nine and ten. According to my letter, this is how you get to Platform 9 ¾.

The same three words keep racing through my head. _I'm a witch. I'm a witch. I'm a witch. _

Okay, you may think I'm crazy, but I seriously am a witch. At least I am if this Hogwarts place seriously exists. Here, let me explain.

On August 1st, my birthday, I woke up feeling extremely hyped up. I gave my puppy, Cally, a little pat on the head, than jumped out of bed. I tried to jump rope down the stairs and fell flat on my face. Then I ran into the kitchen and collapsed in a chair.

"Morning, mom," I said to my mom, who was making coffee.

"Morning, sweetie. Happy birthday," she said. She walked to the freezer and took out a hot fudge sundae. My birthday breakfast. On her way to the table she grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer and handed it to me, along with the sundae. She kissed me on the head. "Enjoy."

"Thanks mom," I said, digging in. "It's delicious."

"My special recipe," she said. "Look over there." She pointed at the counter. Fifteen or so envelopes were stacked there. "Lot's of people sent you cards."

I hopped out of my chair and grabbed the envelopes. I sat down again. I sifted through the envelopes, saying the names on the senders aloud.

"Nana and Papa, Aunt May, Lucy, Cousin Jeremy, Uncle Mike…" I went on until the very last envelope. This one didn't have a return address and was more of a beige color envelope than white. On the back was a seal that looked like a coat of arms. It was a big "H" surrounded by a raven, a badger, a serpent, and a lion.

"Mom? A weird envelope came in the mail," I said. My mom walked over to study it.

"Hmm," she said, taking a big slurp of coffee. "That is strange. Maybe it's one of you're friends. Isn't it Hannah that likes to draw?"

"No, that's Rachel. I'll open it and see what it is."

"Alright. Let me know if it's something bad." She walked away. I tore open the envelope and two pieces of paper flew out. I picked up the first one.

_Supply List_ it said at the top. Supply List?

"Mom? Did you sign me up for a summer camp?" I asked.

"No honey, I didn't. Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering," I said. I picked up the other piece of paper.

_Miss Kyra Edwards,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please come to Kings Cross Station on the 1__st__ of September and board the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. (To get there push against the wall between platforms 9 and 10.) Your supply list is attached. Please buy everything in Diagon Alley in London. Go down Charing Cross Road and go into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom can show you how to get to Diagon Alley from there. We hope to see you in September._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh my GOSH!" I screamed. My mom came running down the stairs holding the feather duster like a club.

"Honey! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom! Look at this!" I shoved the letter in her face. She skimmed it quickly.

"Oh my! This must be some kind of joke! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I've never heard of it," she said.

"Well, yes, it's surprising," I admitted. "But I think it'd be fun to try. Can I go? Please, mom, please?" My mom thought it over.

"Alright, we'll go to this _Diagon Alley _place and I will ask this _Tom _about this _Hogwarts_. Then I will decide whether you can go or not." She emphasized the words "Diagon Alley", "Tom", and "Hogwarts".

"Oh thank you, mommy! Thank you!" I threw my arms around her.

Just then, there was a gentle tap on the window. It was an owl. A huge barn owl!

"Mom! It has something attached to its leg!" I said, pointing. My mom opened the window a bit, and the barn owl swooped in and landed on the table. My mom screamed.

I gingerly reached over and untied the leather bag attached to its knobby leg. It was heavy. I opened it and poured its contents onto the table. They were gold coins the size a bear's nose!

So that's how I got here, walking through Kings Cross Station, leaning against the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I'm bracing myself, because I have no clue what falling through a wall must feel like. I clutch my trunk hard, and my new pet owl's cage even harder and push against the wall.

Before I know what has happened, I have fallen on the ground with my trunk on one side of me and my owl's cage on the other, and I have gotten kicked in the face by a brown shoe. I look up and see a horrified freckly face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" says the girl looking down. She reaches down to help me up. I take her hand, and get up.

"That's okay," I say. "I've never done that before."

"Oh, me neither," she says. She has fiery red hair, a ratty set of robes, and from what I can see, freckles everywhere. I gather up my trunk and owl and hold out my hand.

"I'm Kyra," I say.

"I'm Ginny," she says. "Wanna sit together on the train?"

"Sure," I say. I'm glad that I have made a friend already.

Once we are seated in a compartment and the train has started to pull away, Ginny speaks again.

"I love your owl," she says. "He's so beautiful."

"Thank you. Do you have a pet?" I ask.

"No. I saw the cutest little bat at the pet shop, but my mum says our budget is just too tight." Ginny says.

"Bat? Cute?" I ask.

"I know it sounds weird, but it was adorable." she says. "I would have named it Squeaker."

I chuckle a little. Ginny grins.

"Shut up, Kyra," she says. "I love all animals."

"Okay, okay. Well, on the subject of pet names, what should I name my owl?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know. Hmm." Ginny puts her finger in mouth, thinking. "Well, it is grey. Smokey?" I make a face.

"No way," I say.

"Well, what about Stormy, or Storm?" Ginny asks. Hmm. Storm sounds pretty good. Not perfect.

"Thunder!" I say.

"It's not raining," Ginny says.

"No, I mean for the name." I say.

"Yeah. Thunder sounds good. Cool." she says.

"Okay, well, let's put Thunder away and talk," I say.


End file.
